


That's New

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Fic's [26]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Annoyed Jaskier, BAMF Jaskier | Dandelion, Cock Slapping, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, I hate tagging, Kidnapped Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kink Discovery, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Geralt gets kidnapped by Bandits, Jaskier saves him and shows Geralt his displeasure at being left behind, again.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Fic's [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852585
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	That's New

**Author's Note:**

> As. Always: If I missed a Tag, *please* let me know.

Geralt's head lifted, turning towards the sounds as the fabric tied around his eyes made seeing impossible, his captors suddenly yelling, the sound of metal being drawn, was that an arrow? Geralt tried to pull at his bonds again, grunting around the gag in his mouth as his toes brushed against the ground, barely touching, giving him very little footing and nothing to anchor himself with. 

Someone yelled, followed by the telltale sound of the gurgle one had when they were choking on their own blood. The others started yelling, metal against metal, and Geralt tried again to pull at his bindings. Everything fell silent and Geralt stilled, turning his head, trying to hear something. Anything!

then suddenly there was a slender finger on his back and the Witcher froze.  
"Tsk. See what happens when you leave me behind, darling?" Jaskier's voice purred, washing over his body in an enticing wave. Geralt grunted again, annoyed this time, and Jaskier's finger left his back as the bard walked around and slid the gag from around the Witcher's mouth.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Geralt yelled at him, shaking his head to rid himself of the blindfold faster as Jaskier slid it off. Jaskier frowned, a look much more unsettling on the bard when he had blood smeared across his cheek. 

"No thank you? How ungrateful," Jaskier tsked, shaking his head. "If you just brought me along, like I said you wouldn't be in this situation!" Jaskier put his hands on his hips and Geralt snarled at him.

"I am trying to keep you safe!" Geralt growled back, glaring at Jaskier. The bard threw his hands up.

"Obviously I can take care of myself!" Jaskier motioned to the body that lay lifeless not that far away. "So fucking ungrateful.." Jaskier grumbled, staring at Geralt. 

"Just..." Geralt sighed, "untie me, we can talk about this when I'm not strung up like a boar ready to roast," Geralt groused, looking up and his bindings then back at Jaskier, his eyes widening at the look on the bard's face.

"I think you should shut up, Geralt," Jakier said, quickly approaching the Wicher and pulled the gag back up and shoved it to Geralt's mouth, the Witcher shaking his head and trying to pull away as Jaskier did so. 

It took a minute, but with the gag now firmly back in place, Jaskier smiled wide, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You've been really rude to me, Geralt. Treating me no better than Roach, at least you give her blankets on cold nights!" Geralt grunted in argument. "Yes, yes, I know I sleep next to you, but it's the sentiment, Geralt!" Jaskier said, throwing up his hands, the Witcher flinched back.  
"You tell me how much I mean to you, and yet, drop me like a used tissue whenever you think I need protecting," as Jaskier spoke, the bard walked around the camp, looking around for something that Geralt couldn't quite guess, his gaze following the bard. "So fucking ungrateful when I save you too!" 

Geralt yelped when suddenly his smalls were pulled down, the material pooling around his ankles, and Jaskier's fingers pet across the globes of the Witcher's perfect peach ass.

Geralt didn't quite register when it happened. 

Jaskier's hand left his rear, then suddenly the sound of skin on skin contact snapped in his ears, and a tingly sting was now radiating on his left ass cheek. Geralt's eyes went wide as he realized that Jaskier had just spanked him.

Geralt whipped his head around, craning the best he could to look at Jaskier so he could glare and snarl at the bard, but he froze when he caught sight of the bard.  
Jaskier, not only was waving his hand like it stung from striking the Witcher's rear, had the scabbard of one of the dead bandits in hand and was swinging it through the air, the leather making a whizzing sound as Jaskier swing it faster and faster, testing the weight.

"Now... I would keep using my hand, however, I have a different idea," Jaskier smirked, looking up at Geralt before using both hands on the end of the scabbard and swung. The sound of the leather smacking against Geralt's ass filling the Witcher's ears, making his body jump, gripping at his bindings as the sting radiated from his rear.

Jaskier's fingers traced the slowly reddening mark of the scabbard on Geralt's ass, humming low in appreciation. 

The bard then continued to slap the leather against Geralt's ass till the globes of his cheeks were bright red, a small smile on his lips as he listened to each and every grunt that slowly turned into whimpering moans. 

When Jaskier didn't swing at his ass again, Geralt looked towards him again with a completely wracked expression on his face and Jaskier just smiled as he walked to the Witcher's front, reaching up with one hand and slowly pulled the gag down while the other hand reached down, tracing his index finger across the underside of Geralt's hard and leaking dick.

"Have we learnt our lesson?" Jaskier asked with a purr, making Geralt's lips curl back into a small snarl. "Hmmm, guess not," Jaskier tsked, the hand on Geralt's prick pulling away and coming back quickly to give a none too gentle love tap to the Witcher's shaft.

Geralt can't keep the surprised yelp suppressed, his head tipping back as Jaskier just slapped his cock. His eyes wide with shock at the radiating pleasure that resulted from the slap.  
"How about now?" Jaskier asks coyly, as if he understands what's happening, and Geralt looks back to the bard with another snarl.  
"Knock it off Jaskier," he growled but Jaskier just tsked again and took a step back, his eyes dropping to Geralt's cock. 

The bard traced his fingers across the length a couple of times, listening to Geralt's breathing catch, then flicked the head and Geralt cried out, his hips jerking forward. 

Jaskier just smiled, kneeling in front of Geralt and gripped the Witcher's hip with his free hand to steady the larger man, humming his approval as he traced his fingers through the small bead of pre that had gathered at the head. Geralt growled and Jaskier slapped his cock with the back of his fingers, Geralt's breath got stuck in his throat, toes curling.

"Mmmm, never knew you liked pain with your pleasure, darling," Jaskier mused, smiling up at the Witcher.

"I-I don't-- Ahh!" Jaskier slapped Geralt's cock harder before the Witcher could argue properly, smiling as he watched as more pre gathered at the head, dripping down along the shaft as Geralt's hips trembled under Jaskier's steadying hand.

"Don't lie to me darling," Jaskier purred, grinning up at Geralt. The bard taps gently Geralt's prick, listening to the Witcher's breathing catch and pause. The bard licked his lips, leaning forward and licked a stripe along Geralt's shaft and hummed in approval of the taste of it on his tongue. 

"Jask..." Geralt moaned the bard's name.

"Yes, dearest?" Jaskier looked up at him, "ready to admit it was stupid to leave me behind?" Jaskier asked, smiling sweetly. Geralt's lips pulled back into a snarl once again, growling. 

"No," Geralt ground out and Jaskier's smile fell, his bright cornflower blue's dropping to Geralt's cock and removing all touch, listening as Geralt let out an unintentional whimper. Jaskier brought his hand back and sent it down on Geralt's cock, nice and hard, the force enough to make a snapping sound of skin on skin.

Geralt cries out at the slap, the pain shooting through his body and crawling up his spine, making his back arch forward as he pulls at his binds. The aftershock of pleasure made the Witcher gasp loudly, his eyes growing wide as his cock twitched once before spilling his load. Strips of white getting length as Jaskier moved to the side before getting any in his eyes. The bard's wide eyed gaze taking in the sight as Geralt's cock pulsed and shot load after load across the ground until the Witcher finally went limp, breathing hard. 

"Geralt, that..." Jaskier's eyes darted up to Geralt and his wide eyed gaze only got wider as he saw the tears slowly rolling down Geralt's face.  
"Whoa, whoa, hey now!" Jaskier shot to his feet, reaching up and quickly releasing Geralt from his bindings, the pair falling to the ground. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, I thought. Fuck, I'm sorr--" Jaskier's words were cut off as Geralt tipped his head up and pressed his lips to Jaskier's, exchanging a sweet kiss before pulling back and shook his head.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I... I didn't expect to enjoy that as I did," Geralt sniffed, whipping his face. "I'm sorry." Jaskier smiled, taking Geralt's face in his hands and pulled the Witcher's face close, kissing him soft, sweet, quickly turning into something heated. 

"I love you, Geralt." Jaskier said against the Witcher's lips, smiling sweetly. 

"Hmmm... I'm still going to leave you if I think it's safer," Geralt replied and Jaskier gasped, completely scandalized. 

"Do not make me put you over my knee, Sir Witcher!!" Jaskier could only gawk as Geralt waggled his eyebrows at the bard. 

Oh, this was definitely going to become a new thing.


End file.
